Letting Go
by multitude
Summary: Will Inuyasha be able to come to terms with his feelings for Kagome before they consume him, and will he see what has been there the whole time. Sorry not good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, they are owned by Rumiko Takahashi

This is an Inuyasha x Sango story though it may not seem so at first, so please bear with me.

Chapter 1

Empty. That's how he felt as he sat on the tree branch dangling his feet. Down below he could hear the village children as they played their games.

"Over here!" shouted one of the kids, "throw the ball over here!"

"No! Don't throw it to him!" a familiar voice shouted, "throw it to me!"

"Inuyasha!" one of the children called his name.

"What is it?" the hanyou responded, taking great care to feign annoyance.

"Why don't you come down and play with us?" the child stated whilst looking up at him.

"Keh. Why would I want to throw a ball with a bunch of little kids?" he huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Pleeeeease?" the child whined.

"Just leave him alone" the familiar voice spoke. "You know Inuyasha doesn't like to have fun."

"Awww. Why should I Shippo?" whined the child "you know it's a lot more fun when Inuyasha plays with us."

"It's not that much better with Inuyasha," Shippo commented, slightly put out, "Besides who needs him," Shippo commented just as a twig smacked him in the back of the head. "OW!" he screamed rubbing the bump on his head, "What'd you do that for INUYASHA!" the small kitsune yelled.

"Heh. That's what you get," Inuyasha calmly stated before he went back to watching the horizon.

"Stupid Inuyasha," Shippo muttered under his breath, before he and the other children went back to playing.

A smile tugged at his lips as he listened to children laughing and having a good time playing. 'No.' Inuyasha thought with a sudden burst of insight, 'I'm not empty' as he continued his earlier train of thought. 'An empty person wouldn't be able to smile.' Frowning at this new realization he thought hard trying to decipher how he felt. 'I'm happy that we beat Naraku and Kikyo was finally able to rest in peace, but why can't I help but feel I've been dealt a bad hand.' he thought as he watched a pair of birds flying through the sky. A solemn look dawned Inuyashas face as one word came to mind.

"Kagome," the hanyou whispered, as the two birds settled down on the branch of a nearby tree. Because he wasn't focused on his surrounding, he never picked up on the sound of the ball till it was too late…THWACK! The ball the Shippo and the other kids were playing with nailed Inuyasha in the side of the head effectively jarring his thoughts, and knocking him out of the tree. Completely shocked with the whole situation, Inuyasha didn't think to use his demon agility to land on his feet. Instead he hit the ground below with a dull thud.

"Ohhhhh," the children pointed at Shippo "you are so going to get it," the children chided. Shippo looked ahead where Inuyasha had fallen with a look of anxiety etched into his features.

"WHO THE HELL HIT ME IN THE HEAD WITH THIS BALL?!" an enraged Inuyasha screamed, leaping up from the bushes and landing in front of the small group of children and Shippo. The children pointed at Shippo while they were silently giggling amongst themselves, at the circular mark on Inuyashas cheek. "SHI-PPO" Inuyasha growled eyes shut tightly, and hand clenching.

"You needed to be hit Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled standing his ground, and looking up at Inuyasha defiantly. Inuyasha glared down at Shippo before bashing him in the head with his fist, causing Shippo to hold his head in pain.

"How's it feel Shippo" Inuyasha, teased the poor little kitsune, whilst lifting him in the air by his tail.

"PUT ME DOWN INUYASHA!" Shippo wailed, "I was only trying to help".

Perplexed and a little irritated Inuyasha just glared at Shippo thrashing about in his hand. "Since when the hell did slamming a ball into a person face HELP THEM!" the hanyou yelled at the dangling kitsune.

"WELL I WOULDN'T HAVE HIT YOU IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE SUCH A SAD LOOK ON YOUR FACE, AT THE TIME!!" Shippo yelled at Inuyasha.

"W-What the hell are you talking about," Inuyasha stammered. He was shocked at the fact that he hadn't noticed Shippo watching him.

"Please don't be too hard on him, Inuyasha." one of the children spoke up. "Shippo only did that because you looked really sad about something," another added.

'Did I really have such a sad look on my face?' Inuyasha thought to himself, temporarily forgetting he was holding his attacker. Using this opportunity, Shippo swung up to Inuyashas wrist and bite down hard on it. This caused the unsuspecting Inuyasha to yelp in pain, while effectively letting go of him.

"That's what you get for having that look on your face again," Shippo taunted him, upon landing on the ground. However, up on seeing Inuyashas angry face he decided to run instead of tease.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…COME BACK HERE!" Inuyasha bellowed chasing after Shippo.

'Good' Shippo thought, as he ran as fast as he could, 'at least now he seems to be acting normal for a change.'

The other kids just stood there watching the scene before them with smiles on their faces. They were just happy that Inuyashas somber mood was gone, even if it was just for the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update. I don't have a real reason other than the fact that I'm very lazy, so bear with me. This chapter contains a small lime content, if offended please do not read, feedback is welcomed. Anyways here's chapter 2. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, they are owned by Rumiko Takahashi**

"We had a lot of fun today. Bye Shippo!" shouted children as they headed home for the night.

"I did too! See you all tomorrow!" Shippo shouted while waving goodbye to his friends. "I think today turned out pretty well, even if I do say so myself." Shippo stated; watching his friends disappear into their respective homes. "Well I think it's time I headed home too," the small fox demon thought while walking home. 'I just hope that Inuyasha has gone back into his moods.' Shippo closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh at the idea of it. 'I mean I know he's upset about Kagome and all that happened after Naraku was defeated, but still…he shouldn't be so hung up on it!' he thought while shaking his head up and down, agreeing with his line of thought. So lost in thought was he, that he didn't notice the person in front of him. BAM!! He walked right into the persons legs and stumbled backwards from the impact.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Shippo whined whilst rubbing his nose. "Hey buddy!" Shippo screeched, "Next time don't stand in the middle of the…OH!" he exclaimed, upon realizing who said obstacle was. A giant smile broke out over his face, "Welcome back!!"

Things weren't going to well for Inuyasha. Don't get him wrong, playing with the village children turned out to be a lot more fun than Inuyasha had thought. He had enjoyed himself so much that soon the entire day had passed by without him even noticing. However that lack of physical stimulus is what led to Inuyasha current contemplative problem; where the hell Sango was!!

"DAMNIT!!" Inuyasha bellowed. "WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO LONG!! IF I HAVE TO..."

"INUYASHA!" Kaeda screamed at the enraged hanyou effectively ending his tirade and shutting him up. "It will do ye some good to exercise some patience." The old miko watched as Inuyasha stuck his nose up in the air, crossed his arms, and plopped back down onto the wooden floor. Letting out a deep breath she went back to cooking dinner, for the estranged hanyou and the others when they arrived.

Inuyasha, having been told off for his outburst, just resumed his thoughts from earlier. He hadn't meant to create a scene it was just, Sango was late. She had gotten a job offer from an elderly couple a couple of days ago, something about a demon terrorizing a village and destroying their crops. After hearing them out Sango had agreed to go, saying that Naraku's death was likely to cause an increase in demonic activity. He had agreed wholeheartedly, remembering the time when Naraku fled to Mt. Hakurei to rebuild his body, which in turn caused demons to spring up out of the woodwork. She had said she could take care of it herself, but that was days ago!! What if she was injured or worst, what if she were dead!!

'No.' Inuyasha thought, shaking his head wildly to remove such and idea. 'Sango's a big girl and she can take care of himself,' he thought to himself. 'I just have to be patient and wait.' "I can do that." Inuyasha stated out loud.

"Ye can do what Inuyasha?" Kaeda inquired, looking up at Inuyashas sudden outburst.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha said quickly, embarrassed that he had spoken his thoughts out loud.

"Hmm," Kaeda responded, slowly stirring the stew. She didn't quite believe him but she let it go, rather than pressure him into telling her anything. "Inuyasha?" she enquired looking at the hanyou.

"What is it?"

"Would ye mind going to fetch Shippo? The stew is almost ready and I would like to give Shippo his, lest there be none for him when he gets back."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Inuyasha exclaimed jumping up, and glaring at Kaeda.

Kaeda noticed the glare but paid it no mind. "Simply put Inuyasha, it means that ye eat like a madman, no manners or modesty." she remarked at the stunned hanyou.

"Keh. I'll go get the little brat then," he state walking toward the entrance of the hut. Lifting the curtain a little he added, "And I do not eat like a madman!" He then proceeded to lift the drape and walk out of the house, right into Sango and Shippo.

Sango after returning to the village had decided to go straight to Kaeda's, knowing Inuyasha was probably throwing a fit from her long absence. In truth the demons weren't that tough. What caused the extended stay was the couple's insistence that she stay a few nights, just in case anymore demons came. On her way though she say Shippo heading back, seemingly deep in thought and decided to ask him how things had been. He ran into her literally and she apologized to him. She even offered to carry him home as and added bonus. On the way back Shippo told her all about what happened, and his escapades with Inuyasha. When she approached Kaeda's hut she hadn't noticed Inuyasha's intended departure, and proceeded to head in. That caused a catastrophic series of events to follow; Inuyasha walked out of the hut, slammed his head into hers, which made her drop Shippo, who rolled out of the way, whilst Inuyash landed in a jumbled heap on top of her.

'What-The-Hell!' Inuyasha thought still lying on top of Sango. Groaning, he pushed up off of his hands which his brain registered, in its cloudy state, were on something soft yet firm. Shaking his head to fight off the fuzziness Inuyasha heard a moan. Opening his eyes he got a face full of a flushed Sango, and realized what had happened.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha swore under his breath, closing his eyes for her inevitable wraith. She slapped the monk for groping her in the passed, and they were to be married, he didn't want to think what she was gonna do to him. When nothing happened he opened his eyes, to see why. Sango's eyes were closed and a slight panting was emanating from her lips, which were slightly parted and amazingly full. Inuyasha also noticed a slight red mark in the middle of her head, where they had collided. After assessing that she was going to have a bruise in the morning, his gaze traveled back to her lips which seemed to mesmerize him.

Sango couldn't explain what she was feeling first she was in pain and now a slight euphoria had washed over her. She knew it stemmed from Inuyashas had which had land on her breast, but she also knew he was intentionally groping her. When she felt him shift to re-orient himself, that feeling escalated and caused her to let out a small moan.

'I can't let this get to me!' Sango told herself, forcing her eyes to open. When they opened brown met golden in an emotional clash, and when she found herself being drawn into the abyss that was Inuyasha she saw something that worried her. 'Inuyasha's scared', Sango thought gazing in his eyes. 'He must think I'm going to do something to him,' she mused. 'Well let's change that shall we?'

Inuyasha was taken back by the look in Sango's eyes. Nowhere did he see a trace of anger or rage, and that alone confused him. Why? Why wasn't she throwing him off of her and beating him into the ground with her hirakotsu. It just didn't make any sense. However, his thoughts were interrupted by her voice.

"Inuyasha?" Sango spoke.

"Y-Yeah?" Inuyasha stammered.

"Had I known you'd miss me enough to jump on me and feel me up, I would have come back sooner." She finished smiling up at him.

A loud "what" came from a wide-eyed hanyou, followed by laughter which faded back into Kaeda's hut.

**Sorry bout the ending, but this chapter turned out longer than I had expected it to be (over 3000 words). So I decided to cut this chapter in half. I also cut back on a lot of details as you no doubt saw. Feedback is welcomed and encouraged.**


End file.
